La chica del bosque
by CrisRab
Summary: Gale y Katniss encuentran a una misteriosa chica en el bosqeu mientras cazaban. ¿Qué pasará entre todos? GaleOC Antes de los Juego en los que participa Katniss y un poco AU.


Seguíamos las huellas de un ciervo, no era muy grande y no llegaría muy lejos. Le habíamos disparado en la pata de atrás, por lo que cojeaba. Solo oía la respiración de mi fiel compañero, Gale, y los cantos de los sinsajos. Atravesamos un pasillo de arboles hasta un claro donde debería hacer estado el ciervo pero, en su lugar, encontramos un cuerpo humano tendido sobre la hojarasca. Nos acercamos sigilosamente. Se trataba de una chica de nuestra edad, con los cabellos color avellana. No le veía los ojos, pues los tenía cerrados. Respiraba levemente, por lo que no estaba muerta. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba rodeada de un charco de sangre. Demasiada para estar bien. Extendí la mano con la intención de tocarla y, en ese momento, abrió los ojos. Un ojo verde intenso y el otro marrón. Era una mirada llena de miedo que se desvaneció al de pocos segundos. Le dije a Gale:  
- No podemos dejarla aquí.  
- No podemos llevárnosla.  
- ¿Vas a dejar que muera?  
- ¡Es muy peligroso, Katniss! No la conocemos y supondría otra boca que alimentar, en caso de que llegue a sobrevivir.  
- Pues yo no la pienso dejar aquí.

GALE'S POV

La muy cabezota de Katniss intentó cargar con la chica y, aunque esta era delgada, suponía mucho peso. Cuando vi que las dos caían al suelo decidí ayudarlas. Cogí a la chica en brazos. Tenía algo que hacía que quisieras ayudarla. Daba pena y la única pena que sentía yo era por mi familia y la de Katniss. No me podía permitir sentir pena por alguien mas, menos por un desconocido. Pero esa chica tenía algo...  
Conseguimos traspasar la valla electrificada que, como siempre, no estaba conectada. Nos dirigimos a la casa de Katniss, su madre nos podría ayudar. Nos recibió Prim con una gran sonrisa, que desapareció al verme cargar con el cuerpo de la chía misteriosa. Lo primero que dijo fue:  
- Gale, estás sangrando- dijo preocupada. En ese momento mira hacia abajo. Me di cuenta de que estaba lleno de sangre. Fui a contestar pero Katniss fue mas rápida.  
- No es suya, Prim, es de ella. ¿Dónde está mamá?- Prim reacciono y saco su vena de medico.  
- Meterla en casa. ¡Vamos! A la mesa de la cocina.- Dijo mientras extendía una sábana blanca sobre la mesa.- ¡MAMÁ!  
La madre de Katniss entró por la puerta de atrás y al ver el panorama dijo:  
- ¿Quién es esta? Nunca la había visto.  
- Mamá, déjate de si la conoces o no y ayúdala. Se está muriendo, ha perdido mucha sangre.- Dijo Katniss mientras salía por la puerta. Nunca le gustó la sangre. Yo me quedé con la intención de ayudar pero solo estorbaba, así que salí.

Estaba esperando a que Katniss le vendiera las ardillas que había cazado al panadero. Consiguió unos panecillos.  
Después de dejar la casa le ofrecí a Katniss volver a por el ciervo. Lo cazamos, además de unas ardillas y buena recolección que vendí a Madge, la hija del alcalde. Nos habíamos quedado un poco de la carne del ciervo y lo demás lo habíamos intercambiado en el Quemador. Lo único que nos quedaba por hacer era volver a la casa de Katniss. Pero tenía el temor de volver y descubrir que la chica había muerto. Supongo que Katniss sentía lo mismo, ya que nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para regresar.  
Cuando llegamos tenían el semblante serio y no había rastro de la chica pero tenía la sensación de que todo había salido bien. Tenía la sensación de que seguía viva. Tenía que estarlo.  
La madre de Katniss habló:  
- Está muy débil. Habrá que esperar hasta mañana para comprobar si sobrevive. Tiene un disparo en el hombro derecho y un tajo bastante profundo en el costado izquierdo. Puede que tenga un esguince y también tiene varios moretones. Es posible que se haya golpeado la cabeza y tenga una contusión, pero no estoy segura. Lo mejor es que descanse.  
- ¿Ha dicho algo?- pregunté interesado en descubrir su identidad.  
- No, no se ha despertado pero puede que se llame April, lo ponía en su pulsera.- Dijo Prim.  
- Gale, márchate a casa. Tu madre se estará preguntando dónde estás.- Asentí con la cabeza y me fui.

* * *

Esta es una historia que estamos escribiendo una amiga y yo :) Esperamos que os guste la continuaremos pronto. Disfrutad y comentad ;)


End file.
